stravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
Giglia
'Giglia '(pronunced JEEL-yahA Guide to Talia) is the second most important city in Talia (after Remora) and is the banking capital in Talia. The Italian equivalent to the city is Florence. It is known as the "City of Flowers", and is the main setting of the book City of Flowers. Geography Giglia is located inland in northern central Talia. It is landlocked and is one of the few cities with a standing army.City of Swords The city is also prone to flooding by the nearby River Argento. The city is known for the vast flower fields that surround it, which are used for making perfumes and medicines. The vast fields have also provided grazing land for sheep, allowing wool merchants like the Nucci family to become as wealthy as their rivals, the di Chimici. The city of Giglia itself developed considerably due to the wealthy and influence of the di Chimici family, who commissioned the Piazza Ducale, the palace that houses the seat of government and includes a large tower that dominates the main square in Giglia. Their contributions have also included the construction of Guild offices, which often contain the guild's workshops underneath and have particularly benefited silversmiths and goldsmiths. Under the di Chimici family's direction, housing of the poor in Giglia was gradually replaced with grand buildings, columns, squares, and statues. Ruling Giglia is the ruled by the Duke of Giglia, who has been a member of the di Chimici family for several generations. The di Chimici are one of several noble families in the city, their fiercest rivals being the Nucci family, which has a lineage as long as the di Chimici. Among the ancient noble families include the Aldieri, the Bartolomei, the Donzelli, the Gabrieli, the Leoni, the Pasquali, the Ronsivalli, and the Salvini. Most of the nobility hold allegiance to either the di Chimici or the Nucci, with the Salvini family, under Amadeo Salvini, being aligned to the Nucci''City of Flowers. The head of the di Chimici family is the Duke of Giglia; in ''City of Stars and City of Flowers, the duke is Niccolo di Chimici, who later declares himself the first Grand Duke of Tuschia, the ruler of all the city-states under di Chimici rule. When Niccolo dies in a duel against Luciano Crinamorte, his titles as the Duke of Giglia, the Grand Duke of Tuschia, and head of the di Chimici family are inherited by his eldest son, who becomes Fabrizio II of Giglia in 1579. Industry & Religion Giglia's main industries are banking, wool, perfume, poison, and sculptures. Thanks to the meadows that surround the city, the wool and perfume industries have thrived in Giglia as a result of the vast resources available. As the banking capital of Talia, Giglia is one of the richest and most politically powerful city-states in the country. Its two most prominent families, the di Chimici and the Nucci, began as chemists specializing in perfumes and wool merchants respectively before moving into the banking industry. Giglia is also known for its many artists and craftsmen, many who are supported by the patronage of wealthy nobles. A shop to note is the profumeria/farnacia run by the Dominican friars at Saint-Mary-among-the-Vines, located in the northern part of the city. Along with supplying perfumes and medicines, Saint-Mary-among-the-Vines is also said to be a supplier of poison. Its cathedral is Santa Maria del Giglio (Saint Mary of the Lily). The city is also well known for its Church of the Annunciation, which is a traditional place of pilgrimage for newlywed couples. Found next to the orphanage, it is said that three hundred years ago, the monk attempted paint a fresco of the Angel appearing to Mary with news of her expected child. Legend says that the monk, unsure of how to paint the Angel's face, prayed for help and the painting was completed. It became customary for newlyweds to bring bouquets of flowers before the miraculous picture in hopes the Angel would bless them with children. Notable Giglians * Brother Sulien, pharmacist-friar at Saint-Mary-among-the-Vines and Stravagante * Giuditta Miele, sculptor and Stravagante * Bruno Vecchietto, a painter Notes and References Category:Talia Category:Location